A Final Embrace
by Redrosesushi
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione meet in a bar, of all places? But just when everything feels so right, everything goes so wrong. Summary sucks, but please read.


They held each other closely, and he kissed her lips. She kissed him back, and tears poured down her face. She knew this was coming, she knew there was going to be an end, after she had chosen her path. She had known ever since he had come up to her, and looked at with that potently wonderful smile.

Flashback

_He approached her at the bar after she had been sitting there wearing not enough layers for a winter night, and had a few too many drinks in her. Ron had just broken up with her, and she had always been a very tipsy drunk. He sat down next to her, and began talking._

"_So? Hermione Granger? Is that right? Didn't expect to see you at a bar on Christmas."_

"_Well guess I'm-hic-different then you-hic-thought."_

"_Guess so. Hey I want a firewhiskey over here!" he glanced at her, "Make it two." The drinks came, but she was having such a hard time focusing that she didn't see where it was. Despite the fact that it was two inches from her hand._

"_I guess you came over here because you felt sorry for me?" she asked, her head starting to hurt._

"_Well I guess I wanted you to be not so sorry, and a little more happy. There is more to the world then the dumb ass Ronald Weasley."_

_She stared at him, lost for words. She didn't quite believe him, but deep down, in that small part of her that wasn't drunk, she knew he was right._

"_Well-."_

_He cut her off. "Come on Hermione, let's dance." He pulled her off the stool at the bar, and led her to the dance floor. Her head began to spin long before her body did, and before she knew it blackness had surrounded her, and the last thing she saw were those brilliant gray eyes, and those wonderful red lips._

_The next day, wizarding world gossip was made. Hermione Granger, the workaholic, and Draco Malfoy, the son of a once Death eater, were going out. _

Hermione had known, ever since that first smile, ever since that first date, that the happiness couldn't last. She had known deep down that something would happen that would prevent them from being together. And one day, as she and Draco were walking along a lake, it happened. They had been walking, talking about the beauty of nature, and he had just bent down to skip a stone across the water for her amusement. She laughed, and as her eyes were shut, he knelt down. He was on one knee, and had a box in his hand.

"Hermione Granger, from the moment I saw you all those years ago sitting by yourself at a bar, I knew. I knew that you were the one for me, and that you were the one that I wanted to grow old with. That I wanted to love you every second of everyday, and that nothing you did, or I did was ever going to change that. Even though you pined for Ron, and even when he got married to someone else, I waited patiently for you. And now I want to know, will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped and knelt down so that she was at eye level with Draco, the love of her life. She looked him in the eye, and she said the one word that he had been hoping to hear, "Yes."

All too soon after that though the death eaters came. Voldemort had been defeated, but his death eaters, the ones that had escaped Azkaban, were angry, and Draco was none too popular with them. He had switched in the middle of the battle of Hogwarts, no wonder the death eaters weren't too happy with him. And one day they came. The very next day, as they were walking at the very same lake. Holding hands Hermione and Draco were laughing when small popping sounds filled the air. They looked around and were surrounded by about a dozen or so masked death eaters. They all pointed their wands at the two of them. One started laughing.

"Found yourself a girlfriend have you? Well you can watch her die, but first lets hear your final words." As he said this, he pointed his wand from Draco's face to Hermione's. "Come on, we have a schedule to stick too." Even his voice was laughing at them, as several others joined in.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and as their hands found each other time seemed to slow down. Hermione brought one hand to her face and one to his hand. She had forgot her wand so they couldn't disapparate. He hugged her one last time, and as they leaned forward, tears sparkling in his eyes, and running down her cheeks, they kissed one last time that lasted an eternity as green light lit up the sky.


End file.
